Suitman's Survivor Series: First Generation
Suitman's Survivor Series began in August 2011, and it currently on it's sixth season. Each season lasts 14 days in total, with one Immunity Challenge and Tribal Council each day. Each new season begins one day after the Finale of the previous season. On Monday August 15th 2011, the franchise kicked off with Survivor: The Amazon, a season which set the benchmark for future seasons, and gave birth to great players like Jhelsdon and BENLINUS. The second season, Survivor: Pearl Islands, was another good season. Although not as good as Amazon. The best season to date is Survivor: Guatemala. Great gamplay, twists and suprises made it a great season to watch and play. The series then took a down turn with it's fourth season Survivor: Marquesas, the Second Chances season. It was quite a controversial season, and someone got banned from Tengaged because of what was said during an argument. Although it wasn't a good season, it is considered as the most drama-filled season of them all. The franchise picked up again in the fifth season Survivor: Fiji, which was full of twists and turns to keep the contestants on their toes. Our sixth season Survivor: All-Stars was a milestone season. It was a great season with many suprises and twists, however there were some glitches and a couple of controversial moments. Survivor: Panama was our seventh season. It was a very good seasons with great players, including JamieN8954 who won every Individual Immunity Challenge but one. Survivor: Nicaragua, the eighth season, was yet another great season. The entire cast was active. The only downside was that one tribe, Espada, was almost completely wiped out before the merge by rival tribe La Flor. We are now on our nineth season, Survivor: Palau. This season has a new 'Dynamic Duos' twist. Current Season - ''Survivor Palau - Dynamic Duos ''Previous Season - ''Survivor Nicaragua ''Next Season - ''Survivor Redemption Island Ranking the Seasons ''#1 Survivor: Guatemala (Season 3) This was the best season I probably ever hosted. The cast was awesome and activeness levels were high. Almost every Tribal Council was intense, and the twists were highly spoken about. The season introduced the Island Chest twist which everyone thought was great, and it also had a small Tribe Switch between four people, which progressed to each tribe voting out someone from the other tribe. When they merged into Xhakum, the Yaxhá tribe had 5 members while the Nakúm tribe had 4. It looked like the Yaxhá tribe was going to take the game by storm, but Millzipede and Smi, who were switched from Yaxhá to Nakúm, sided with their original Yaxhá tribe members, and shocked everyone by voting out the two Yaxhá members who were originaly on Nakúm, Sparks and Flaming. The Yaxhá Five then got rid of all that was left of Nakúm in a devistating series of Tribals. When only those five remained, Snake was in danger as he wasn't really in the original 'Higher Levels Alliance' of Millizipede, Smi, Michael and Jhels, or to a certain extent part of the Yaxhá Five that included him. However, he kept avoiding being voted out and got taken into the Final 2 by Millzipede. At the Final 2, Millzipede was given negativity for flipping on their tribe. In the end, Millzipede was voted the Sole Survivor of the season in a 4-3 close vote, because people felt that she did more in the game then Snake. Highlights ''' *Millzipede switching back to her original tribe with Smi and winning the entire season. *Sportsgeek announces he's quitting seconds before he gets voted out and I say "Tough, you you are already out *flips it* Sports" *Snake supposed to get 5th but then gets 2nd after winning Immunity, then kept in by Jhels in a 'twisted tiebreaker', then being taken to F2 by Millie. *Swimboy begins his reign as 'Most Hated Player' by getting voted off then saying "Let me back in I WANT AND DESERVE TO WIN!" *The 'Higher Levels Alliance' make it all the way to the Final 5, but are torn away from becoming the Final 4 due to Snake winning Immunity. ''#2 Survivor: Nicaragua (Season 8)'' Nicaragua was the most active season I have hosted. Everyone but a few were always showing up to the challenges, and it got more and more difficult to vote someone off. Well.. only for one tribe it did. That tribe was Espada, the worst tribe in my Survivor history. They never won Immunity, and were almost completely dominated by rival tribe La Flor. At the merge, La Flor had 9 out of the 10 original tribe members still in the game. The only person who was voted out of La Flor pre-merge was only voted out because both tribes had to go to Tribal Council. Espada merged with only 2 people remaining, Gaiaphage and Sparks. It looked as if the fates of the Espada Two were already sealed. But they weren't. A twist saved them. Gaiaphage was the first person voted out of the new Libertad merge tribe, but wasn't out. He got send to Occultus Island, where he would battle to stay in the game. The season was quite unpredictable from time-to-time which made it one of the most exciting seasons to date. No one knew what was going to happen, expecially when Sparks pulled one of the greatest moves in my Survivor history. In the end MMMMM did win and became the second ever two-time winner in a close 5-4 vote against Kikorus. The entire group felt MMMMM had masterminded most of the game, and that Kikorus just tagged along for the ride. However, some people said Kikorus did well to get this far after previously being voted off first in Survivor: Fiji. '''Highlights *MMMMM becoming the second ever two-time winner in a close vote against Kikorus. *Kikorus, who came dead last in Survivor: Fiji, making it all the way to the F2 and becoming runner-up. *Sparks pulling off one of the greatest moves ever when he was the last person left on his tribe, making sure that FOUR people from the other tribe got the boot before him. *La Flor winning every Immunity Challenge and completely eradicating Espada down to just two members by the merge. *Gaiaphage and Sparks still making it further into the game post-merge, with help from Occultus Island, even though they were the last two Espada members. #3 Survivor: Fiji (Season 5) This season was a very twisty season. The tribes were very close, with both Moto and Ravu winning three Immunity Challenges each. The two tribes would have merged with the same numbers, but a twist changed the game. They were split into two new tribes. Bula Bula, the merged tribe of Ravu and Moto, and the Exile tribe. The Exile tribe was made up of people who were sent to Exile indefinately until this stage. These two new tribes faced off in two Immunity Challenges, both of which Exile won. When Exile was dissolved into a single tribe, Bula Bula, still 4 members of Moto and 4 members of Ravu remained. In a do-or-die situation, Rapboy flipped to Ravu, and the remaining Moto members were crused one-by-one. When the 4 Ravu members and Rapboy remained, BENLINUS and Kort went aginst their original alliance with Joeker and teamed up with Logan and Rapboy to get Joeker out. The plan succeded. In a crazy Final 4 Tribal Council, Rapboy flipped on BENLINUS and he tied with Logan. However, Logan lost the tiebreaker and became 4th. At the Final 3 Jury Voting, most people thought that BENLINUS had controlled the season, and that Kort and Rapboy had 'sheeped' him the whole way. This led to, in the end, BENLINUS being voted the Sole Survivor in a 3-2-1 vote. Highlights *Rapboy flipping on his former tribe members and making the Final 3, only to recieve one vote. *Kikorus coming dead last, but then going on to become runner-up in later season Survivor: Nicaragua. *The tribes being very evenly matched during the first half of the season. *BENLINUS leading an alliance of 4 Ravu members plus Rapboy to the Final 5, but then getting rid of the Ravu members to stand a better chance at winning in the Final 3. *BENLINUS telling Ravu who to vote out while he was exiled. *Kikorus trying to ruin Ravu in the first challenge, so Ravu turned it on him causing him to look silly then to be the first voted out. *Aksp 'quitting' after telling Suitman, the host, to 'stop spamming him' when he was just letting him know that he needed to vote. Category:Survivor